The present disclosure relates to a method of controlling a memory, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a memory in communication with a random neighbor selection operation, in order to reduce a read latency overhead according to a reading operation of a non-volatile memory.
A NAND-type flash memory may have data errors caused by a reading operation and the data errors may be referred to as a read disturb. In order to reduce (and/or prevent) the data errors, a read disturb check may be performed. The read disturb check refers to performing sequential reading operations neighboring pages of a selected page after performing a reading operation on the selected page that is selected by a reading command. Due to the sequential reading operations for performing the read disturb check, a read time of flash memories may be exceeded. Accordingly, a read latency overhead may occur.